Gone
by spectrosilver
Summary: Ficlet. DP.'It wasn’t the Death Eater part that made her uneasy. It was that he, the boy who still seemed like a child, the boy she loved so much, was gone.'


Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Harry Potter. All characters and related material belong to J.K. Rowling.  This is for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made.

-

-

-

**Gone**

-

spectrosilver

-

-

-

            "Mr. Malfoy." She nodded, not looking up from the book in her hands.  She was seated lazily on her bed, paging through a book as he entered the room.

"Ms. Parkinson." He said, sitting down next to her.  His voice was always so cold.  Almost as cold as hers.

"No surprise to see you here again.  What is it this time, Draco?  Does _Daddy_ have some business with my father?"  Pansy still hadn't looked up.

"Actually," his grey eyes glinted as she looked up.  Her eyes met his.  "_I_ have some business with your father." He smirked.  He always smirked.  It looked stupid.  It was hard to believe how old he really was when he smirked like that.  Pansy simply stared at him.  At his smirk. She knew what he was referring to.  She had always known this day would come.  The day he'd stop spending his time with her.  The day he'd come to visit her father. Not her.  As she continued to stare, he lifted up the arm of his cloak, revealing it.  He could officially fight against Potter now.  He could officially be like his father. Like her father.  She knew she shouldn't be upset.  She knew she should be proud of him.  But she wasn't.  And the inability to feel happy about the situation made her mad.  She simply nodded.  He let the sleeve of his cloak slip back down his arm.  She continued to stare at him.  And he stared back.  Days of childhood floated through her head.  Their childhood.  Memories flooded back.  Days and days, just the girl and her boy.  She had been so stupid to let this take her in surprise.  It wasn't the Death Eater part that made her uneasy.  It was that he, the boy who still seemed like a child, the boy she loved so much, was gone.  

 "Did it hurt?" She asked. It was a stupid question.  But she didn't know what to say, so that would have to do.

"No." He lied, continuing to stare at her.  Her black hair fell limply down her back, her blue eyes ice cold.  As always.  She wasn't a beauty.  But she always looked beautiful to him.  And that what was so odd about Pansy Parkinson.  She acted like a girl in front of the others, but with him she wasn't.  Not when it was just the two of them.  She was different then.  Almost dangerously like him. Pansy's eyes had not left his own.  Conversation had never been forced between them.  Until that day.  "School starts soon, Parkinson."  She nodded.  She didn't know what to say to him.  So she remained silent.  He was going to turn into one of them, like his father, like hers.  She knew it.  "You're not happy about that?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. She shrugged, becoming intensely interested in the chipped nail polish she wore.  "That's bloody strange, Parkinson.  Usually you're dying to return by now."  She shrugged again.  She had seen the marks on her mother's arms.  They were red.  And they were from her father.  "Bellatrix was there." Draco said.  "When I got the mark, Bellatrix was there."  Bellatrix Lestrange was Pansy's idol.  She loved her dearly.  She was so much stronger than her own mother.  Or so she thought.  Pansy flashed him a smile.  Though it wasn't really a smile.  It was more of a facial contortion that wasn't as harsh as her normal look.  She held this look like it was the only way she knew how to smile.  Draco smirked back.  Like it was the only way he knew how to smile. 

"And just how was Bella?" Pansy tossed the book onto the floor.  She shifted her weight to face Draco.  She supposed it wasn't that bad.  The Dark Mark, that is. After all, her own birthday was only four months away…

-

-

-

**a/n: Hehe- I found this on my hard drive this evening…'twas the ****first Draco/Pansy (eh-hem, fanfic in general) I wrote....Yes, I know some sentences make grammar fans cringe, but hey, that's life…  **


End file.
